smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Genies
Genies are spirit beings that live inside bottles or any such small contained space they use for a residence. They have magical powers that can grant wishes to whoever commands them, usually with some stipulations. In Smurfs Media The Smurfs first encountered a genie called Genie Meanie when Brainy and Clumsy were escaping from Azrael. This genie proved to be very mischievous and loved to play pranks on all the Smurfs. However, by using the magic words "pumpernickle pickle," a person could have up to three wishes granted by Genie Meanie, though they must be wished before sundown when he goes back into the bottle for another 100 years. Two such persons had used the magic words to control Genie Meanie -- Gargamel and Papa Smurf, the last of whom wished for the genie to stay in his bottle until he stopped being mean. Another genie is introduced from a gourd in Farmer Smurf's fields who says he goes by the name of Gourdy. He first appears in and episode of Season 6 called "Farmer's Genie," thanking his master, Farmer Smurf, with the promise to grant him anything he desires. However, he makes things worse more times than better with every wish he grants, but he returns in several episodes throughout the season. In the Season 9 episode called "The Clumsy Genie," the Smurfs are transported to the Middle East where Clumsy accidentally frees a genie known as Tebuli and, consequently, takes his place in the magic lamp. In this episode, Tebuli's good friend Ernie is seen in several scenes, but is given no lines. In the comic book story "Sagratamabarb," Gargamel's titular cousin uses a genie to create a duplicate of Gargamel's castle for his own personal residence. A similar-looking genie appears in "The Haunted Castle" from Forever Smurfette, which Smurfette calls upon to protect her and her two other companions from the ghost that was pursuing them. In another Peyo's creation, "Pierrot and The Lamp", the main character Pierrot, had accidentally found a lamp with a genie in it while digging in his home's backyard. The genie from the lamp can do magic tricks, but he does not remember very well his magic formulas, causing disasters and hilarious misunderstandings. Empath: The Luckiest Smurf stories A female genie named Ghinelle appears in the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series as Smurfette's personal genie who grants whatever her mistress desires, though the wishes that she grants usually come with unexpected side effects. Ghinelle is also somewhat of a misandrist who doesn't like how males treat females and likes to torment males for her own amusement. She eventually comes into conflict with Farmer's genie Gourdy, who believes that female genies should never have masters because they are too much trouble. Expanded Animated Universe In the Season 10 episode, "Beyond the Mirror's Reflection," the genies Tebuli and Ernie appear in Ripple's dreams while he is able to experience the hardships of Tebuli, who happened to be his most recent past life. The two genies are established best friends and Tebuli falls in love with a beautiful Imp named Maeve, and so he sets out to free her from her ruthless master. By the end, she has her freedom and reveals that she loves him as well. He and Ernie have not made any other appearances. Smurf Me Up In the Smurf Me Up series, Gourdy appears as Farmer's genie. Genie Meanie is another genie who appears in this series. Category:Races Category:Open to Community Category:Mythical creatures and characters Category:Islamic characters Category:Indian mythology characters Category:Thoughts-into-reality creation methods